Public Display ofAffection!
by hanyou-katie
Summary: A fic that i wrote at the request of one of my livejournal friends. Envy and Ed are at the beach. Ed wants sex, and Envy doesn't. At least, not at first. ;3 WARNING ED/ENVY YAOI. DONT LIKE, DONT READ! ALSO, ITS AU! PLEASE R&R! :


"_Here_, Ed?" Envy asked with disbelief and shock.

Ed just shrugged "Yeah, why not?"

Envy couldn't believe those words had just come out of his young boyfriend's mouth. "'Why not"? Oh, I don't know. Maybe its because were up to our nipples in salt water, on a _public _beach,where anyone could catch us!"

"Nobody's around." Ed informed him, as if that was a perfectly good excuse for PDA. "If the waters bugging you, we can go do it on shore."

Seeing as how Ed already had his mind set on having sex _here _and _now, _Envy decided it was best not to argue. "Fine." he said, defeated."But lets stay in the water." That way, at least they could try to mask what they were doing if somebody came in this direction.

Smirking at the fact that he'd won the argument, Ed leaned forward and covered Envy's lips with his own. His auto mail arm rested on the back of Envy's neck, while the flesh one slid down his back and found its way to the homunculi's ass.

"You're a goddamn pervert." Envy stated, only half serious with his accusation as Ed's knee slipped between his thighs.

"You love it, though." Ed said, squeezing the other man's ass. Envy opened his mouth to protest, but all that came out was a choked groan when Ed's mouth latched onto the side of his neck.

"You're a pervert, too." Ed growled, reaching around with his flesh hand to squeeze the homunculi's hardening cock.

"Fuck this pervert."

Ed let out a lusty growl that sent shivers of excitement down Envy's spine. He pushed two fingers into Envy's mouth, and Envy sucked them obligedly, although he wasn't sure how much difference it would make since they were already in the water.

Once he felt that the fingers were efficiently lubricated, Ed slipped his hand down the waistband of Envy's shorts and pressed a finger against his hole. Envy resisted the initial urge to clench around the intrusion, and instead relaxed himself as best as he could. A second finger was added, and they scissored and twisted inside him, the pain always threatening to overwhelm the pleasure but never quite doing so.

"Ed...I'm ready." Envy panted, spreading his legs wider. Ed hummed in agreement as he pulled Envy's shorts down all the way (with Envy's help, of course) and tossed them aside. After much fumbling an struggling, they finally found a comfortable position. The salt water on Ed's cock caused Envy's ass to sting and burn, and it was accompanied by the already-present stinging and burning of being stretched by Ed; the burning enhancing the feeling and causing the most delicious pain/pleasure sensation. Envy almose blew his load before Ed was even all the way inside.

When Ed started to move, it was at a painfully slow pace. At first Envy growled in annoyance, but after a while the growls died down into desperate whimpers.

"Ed... come on Ed, go faster." Envy whined, trying not to sound desperate but failing terribly.

Ed grunted "Fuck, the waters slowing me down." Neither of them wanted to pull away from the other, so they made their way back to the shore in a mess of flailing, tangled limbs. Finally, Envy felt himself with his back pressed against the wet sand, and his legs being lifted by Ed. Ed kissed Envy gently as he slowly guided himself back inside.

As Ed pumped his massive rod in and out, it rubbed again and again over Envy's prostate, driving the homunculus into ecstasy. He tried to hold back orgasm as long as he could, but with his cock trapped between their stomachs and each thrust grinding him against Ed's firm abs, Envy knew he wasn't going to last long.

Suddenly, Ed started thrusting faster, and Envy didn't have time to come down from the high of having his prostate rubbed. His balls tightened, sweat stung his eyes, and his mind swam as he felt his inevitable orgasm catch up with him. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over him, and above him, he heard Ed finishing as well.

Envy's mind blanked out for a few minutes, and when he finally opened his eyes again, he saw that Ed was laying on top of him, his head resting on the taller man's chest.

"Hey, Ed. Get off me. You're surprisingly heavy for someone of your stature. Envy said once his brain was actually functioning enough to form words.

Ed grunted in annoyance, but rolled off of Envy anyway. His swim trunks were still pulled down to mid-thigh, and Ed didn't seem to care one bit that he was completely exposed. Envy expected one of Ed's usual short rants - complete with flailing limbs and enraged, shouted insults and curses- but all he got was: "Fuckin bastard. So much for basking in afterglow."

"We don't have time. Al and Wrath are going to start looking for us any minute." As if on cue, they heard 'Ed! Envy! Where are you?' coming from the distance. "See?" Envy said, as if to prove his point. "We need to get cleaned up. Where are my shorts?"

"Dunno." Ed grunted, not making any attempt to move.

Envy rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, how could I forget? Some _genius _decided it would be a good idea to throw them in the ocean!"he said bitterly.

"Hey, what was I supposed to do, hold onto them while we fucked? Just shape-shift yourself a new pair or something!"

"Ah, theres your ranting. I was starting to get worried when you let that short joke slide."

"Fuck you! This is real nice pillow talk, you know that?" Ed yelled as he hitched his shorts up. Envy started to say something, but was cut off when he heard Al ad Wrath calling for them again. Whatever." Ed bitched, even though Envy hadn't said anything. "Let's just get cleaned up and go."

-

"Ready to go back?" Envy asked. He started to walk toward where Al and Wrath were, but was stopped when Ed grabbed his arm.

"Wait. One more thing."

"What?"

"Well..." Ed fidgeted uncomfortably and looked down at his feet. After a while he said, "Never mind, its nothing. Lets go."

Envy was no telepathic, but he'd known Ed long enough to know what Ed had wanted to say. "I love you too, you little brat" he replied once Ed was out of earshot. "But when are you going to have the balls to actually say it?" Honestly, Envy had been sick of this the _last _time it happened!

-end-

**~Omake~**

"I'm SO sick of their fighting! When are those two going to grow up?" Al ranted to Wrath as they walked down the beach, hand in hand.

"What was it even about this time? They fight so much that I lose track." the young homunculus said.

"Oh, Ed was teasing Envy about his hair's resemblance to a palm tree, so Envy picked him up and threw him in the water. And of course, Ed took _that _real well." Al sighed, shaking his head. "Its pretty sad that were both younger than them, yet so much more _mature_."

"Hey, what's that?" Wrath asked, pointing to an object floating near the shore.

"I don't know, probably trash. Don't touch it." Ignoring the older boy, Wrath let go of Al's hand, waded into the water, and picked it up. So much for maturity.

"Hey, these look kinda like Envy's shorts!" Wrath announced, holding them up. Al squinted at them. They were dark purple- almost black- in coloring, and sure enough, they did look like Envy's shorts.

"Why would Envy's clothes be floating around in the ocean?" Al frowned.

"I dunno." Wrath said, absentmindedly pulling at the clothing in his hands. "But weren't Ed and Envy over here earlier?"

Al paled at the realization. "Yeah... and weren't they gone for an awfully long time?" The two young men looked at each other for a moment. Then, Wrath threw the shorts down in disgust.

"Eww!" they yelled in unison.


End file.
